Computer services are now often offered over a network such as the Internet. In order to securely provide such services, it is often necessary to accurately authenticate those computing systems or users who are requesting accesses to the computing service. In other words, the service requestor's identity is confirmed. Authentication has been important for millennia and thus various authentication mechanisms have been developed. Authentication is now quite prolific in Internet-based transactions. Authentication precedes authorization, in which the permissions associated with the authenticated identity are verified.
There have also been attempts to circumvent the security provided by authentication. One such circumvention is referred to in the art as cross site request forgery, in which a third party site tries to take advantage of secure information provided between an authenticated party and an authenticating party in order to impersonate the authenticated party. Authentication methods that reduce the opportunity for cross site request forgery would be highly valuable.